1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiping systems more specifically, to a system for cleaning large planer surfaces that may be structured in a plurality of configurations comprising primarily a traveling cleaning arm connected at both ends to hinge subassemblies integral to an extending track utilized for the guidance and synchronized movement of the hinges and subassemblies utilized for creating a continuous movement across the surface to be cleaned involving, no full stop while essentially cleaning the entire surface in subject. The present invention may be utilized in the more effective cleaning or wiping of typically an automotive windshield, windows of a residence, metallic paneling or headlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wiping devices designed for cleaning planer surfaces. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,065 issued to Dahlgren on Aug. 19, 1952.
Another patent was issued to Turner et al. on Aug. 26, 1952 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,944. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,536 was issued to Spencer, Jr. on Mar. 20, 1956 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 8, 1958 to Brigmon as U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,394.
Another patent was issued to Peterson on Sep. 5, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,334. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,590 was issued to Merkel et al. on Mar. 17, 1987. Another was issued to Wong on Nov. 8, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,548 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 4, 1995 to Battlogg as U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,859.
Another patent was issued to Battlogg on Jul. 23, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,705. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,267 was issued to Battlogg on Mar. 25, 1997. Another was issued to Hayashi et al. on Jul. 13, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,948 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 11, 2003 to Breau et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,110.
Another patent was issued to Cowan on Dec. 2, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,982. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,564 was issued to Hospital on Feb. 24, 2004. Another was issued to Brown on Nov. 22, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,095 and still yet another was published on Jan. 2, 2003 to Trajkovic et al. as U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0000040.
Another patent was issued to Nishikawa on May 18, 1979 as U.K. Patent No. GB2029691. Yet another German Patent No. DE 10257695 was issued to Moll et al on Jun. 24, 2004. Another was issued to Mulato on Nov. 5, 2004 as French Patent No. FR2854365.